


Остракизм

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: "Так говорит Господь: удержи голос твой от рыдания и глаза твои от слез, ибо есть награда за труд твой, говорит Господь, и возвратятся они из земли неприятельской.И есть надежда для будущности твоей, говорит Господь, и возвратятся сыновья твои в пределы свои"Иер.31:16-17





	Остракизм

Остракизм  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7750129 

Направленность: Гет  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)  
Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Пейринг или персонажи: Аллен Уолкер/Линали Ли, Неа Д.Кемпбелл  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Психология  
Предупреждения: OOC, Беременность  
Размер: Мини, 14 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен 

Описание:  
"Так говорит Господь: удержи голос твой от рыдания и глаза твои от слез, ибо есть награда за труд твой, говорит Господь, и возвратятся они из земли неприятельской.  
И есть надежда для будущности твоей, говорит Господь, и возвратятся сыновья твои в пределы свои"  
Иер.31:16-17 

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика  
Люди больше походили на бескрайние полчища акум; серолицые, они брели по улицам в длинных одеждах, напоминающих молитвенные рясы. Переговаривались, правда, громко, пытаясь выдавить из себя последние признаки жизни, мол,  
Берта, говорят, на днях мёртвого выкинула; а Дорис ей пророчила, пророчила, нечего танцевать под музыку; Бог — он всё видит, каждый грех.  
Да брось, Дорис — иеговистка, они народ хороший, покрикивают свои молитвы и всё, не могла она такого напророчить.  
Послушай же ты, с чего тогда у Берты рождаться недоношенному и не способному к жизни младенцу?  
Ну так, видать, в утробе-то и нагрешил.  
Смеешься всё! А Бог — слышит.  
Иногда хотелось задуматься: действительно. С чего ребёнку невинному мёртвым рождаться — неужели воздаётся за грехи родителей? С другой стороны, ничего удивительного в этом не было — оно брало свои корни ещё из Священного Писания, и западало в людские головы через прочитанные ими строчки или пересказанные чужими устами эти строчки, оно заседало там, и все вокруг — иеговисты, недавно родившиеся из подсознаний чужих идей мормоны, да даже далёкие Англии иудеи — продолжали вбивать их в головы. Возможно, человеческая природа была близка к тому, чтобы скинуть на кого-то свой грех, лишь бы он не лежал камнем на сердце, лишь бы не стоял стеной между ним и проходом в Рай, — будь то даже родной ребёнок, не успевший избавить лёгкие от плодных вод.  
И это… было нормально?  
Нормально, как пытаться купить буханку хлеба подешевле, чтобы голодающие рахитичные дети, хрупкие, слабые, продолжали поддерживать в своём теле хрупкую и слабую жизнь. Чтобы они умерли, но умерли годам к двадцати, когда гнойники от пеллагры покрыли бы большую часть их тел, а родители, хороня их в наскоро сбитом из досок гробу, роняли слёзы и говорили: мы пытались. Пихали в изогнутые недовольные рты куски хлеба с подливой и молились иногда за них — вдруг, услышит, вдруг, поможет? А ведь ещё — четверо детей осталось, старший родился недоумком, с высоким лбом и круглыми глазами, сидит, забившись в угол и двух слов связать не может. Вторая — левшой оказалась, пришлось переучивать, перевязывать левую ладонь тугими верёвками, чтобы соблазну не поддавалась.  
И ещё с сотню слов про других, младших. Глупых, больных, бесполезных, рождённых через сломанное материнское бедро и причитания свекрови, желающей, кажется, не помочь матери в родах — свести её в могилу, и детей её вместе с ними.  
Как бы не так, старуха! Молока нет совсем, хоть груди набухли, но помереть — не помру, и им дам жизнь.  
Наверное, злоба и давала людям сил к жизни. Злоба к семье, политикам, работодателям и торговцам, злоба к Господу сущему, молчаливому и бездействующему, злоба к самому себе — о, эта злоба была особенной, вытесняя всё остальное, разрывала всё изнутри, ведь если на злости к глупой невестке можно сорваться, накричав на неё, ударив по располневшим после родов бокам, то ненавидеть себя, смотря в отражения луж, было трудно. Слишком трудно.  
Линали знала это, Линали видела, как Аллен пытается заглушить злобу к себе самому — не к Ною внутри, не к глухому и слепому Ордену и его богословам, не к человечеству в целом (говорят, когда слишком себя любишь, а злобу разделять не к кому, начинаешь ненавидеть всех вокруг без разбора — Линали не знала точно, Линали такого не чувствовала), а к себе самому, то ли пытаясь встать на путь исправления, дабы после смерти попасть не в Ад, хоть в Чистилище, то ли просто бессильно понимая ситуацию и принимая её вину на себя. Линали хотела бы спросить, и порывалась несколько раз, но глядела в эти померкшие добрые глаза, и замолкала.  
Когда ощущаешь эту злобу к чему-то внешнему, то чувствуешь какое-никакое, но породнение с этим миром. Аллен же — замкнутый, одинокий, варится в котле своих чувств и эмоций, и на нежные ладони Линали, с которыми соприкасался, когда брал еду и деньги из её рук, и на её глубокие тёмные глаза, смотрящие в самую душу, и на ровный стальной голос, которым она пыталась пробить такую же стальную возведённую им крепость вокруг себя, — на всё это внимания не обращал. Всё продолжал плавить в самом себе, и копоть от этого, не имея выхода наружу, оставалась внутри смрадным смогом.  
Надо же, думалось Линали. Ей казалось, всё будет хуже. Протянутая рука звала за собой, и только Линали приходилось знать, как сильно и крепко она умеет прижимать к себе, какая тёплая и шершавая у неё ладонь. Врата Ковчега, сияющие и широкие, приняли её покорно, как Харон принимает к себе безбожников. Принял — и перенёс в пыльное местечко Англии, знакомое Аллену и кажущееся (лишь кажущееся) знакомым Линали, потому что…  
Потому что везде люди были похожи, как серая толпа безликих акум, и каждая улочка в Корнуолле находила своего двойника где-нибудь в Ланкашире — а в Ланкашире ей уж точно приходилось бывать.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросила она первым делом, и пару монет, отзвенев, упали в пухлую руку продавца. Продавец подал им два плаща — негоже девице разгуливать по улице в таком виде; да и Аллен со своей рукой уж шибко бросался в глаза.  
Отвечать он не спешил. Смотрел задумчиво и рассредоточено, словно не понимал, что только что предал Чёрный Орден, что в его жизни произошёл ещё один переломный момент — очередной. Мужчины вообще принимали и осознавали всё медленнее; Линали, вот, поняла всё ещё в тот момент, когда скакала через лесные заросли в его поисках. И теперь тряслась мелко от этих мыслей.  
— Мне нужно найти учителя. Он всё знает — всегда всё знает. Не верю я, что он вот так взял и умер.  
Аллену нужно было движение. Если застопорится на месте, ясное дело, потонет в жалости к себе; без цели его непонимание перейдёт в отчаяние, а там и свихнуться недолго. Наверное, он это понимал где-то в глубине души, но заталкивал эти мысли как можно дальше, не давая вырваться на поверхность. А Линали… Линали давно научилась принимать даже самые плохие мысли, временами — даже бросать их в лица людям, отказывающихся признавать их самим. Делать этого сейчас не хотелось. Кросс так Кросс. Может, ища его, попадутся Ордену. Может, Неа вырвется из клетки разума и завладеет полностью чужим телом, похоронив Аллена под собой. Может, они умрут. Оба. Втроём. В этой гонке с целью, которая вроде как и есть, но на деле — нет.  
Память у Аллена была отличная. Помнил практически все места и каждый долг, иногда вспоминал на ходу и карандашом делал себе пометки на обратной стороне пачки сигарет, которые скурил не он. «Джеффри и Элен», «Кручёные сиськи», «У Милли Роуз» — и ещё с десятки таких названий, однообразных и временами повторяющихся.  
Как и города, которые они прошли и которые им предстояло найти.  
Как и люди, которых они повстречали и которых им предстояло повстречать.  
В Йорке, на их четвёртой остановке, Аллен упал с лихорадкой — после дождей Манчестра, где ему пришлось ходить по их съёмному жилищу по щиколотку в воде. Линали перепугалась: тиф. Оказалось, что простуда, которая, однако, с лёгкостью могла перерасти в инфлюэнцу или пневмонию. Линали нашла им комнату, больше похожую на гроб — прямоугольная и с низкими потолками, в ней не было ничего, кроме одной кровати, стула, газовой плиты и болтающейся на петлях двери. Даже окна не было.  
— Ты как, как себя чувствуешь? — проговорила она беспокойно, садясь на скрипнувший стул. — Тебе бы кодеина сейчас, опиума… Горячего, я не знаю, чая. Но тогда придётся голодать до завтрашнего дня, пока я не найду работу и не получу талон…  
Её рука дрожала. Линали поняла это, только когда сухая тёплая ладонь Аллена накрыла эту дрожащую предательницу и заставила застыть. Линали перевела взгляд вначале на сплетение их пальцев, а потом на лицо Аллена. Оно было покрыто блестящей влажной пеленой пота, но глаза — глаза были ясные и, казалось, почти здоровые. И выдохнула. Только Аллен мог успокаивать одним взглядом и одним прикосновением.  
— Я люблю, когда ты говоришь, — сказал он хриплым севшим голосом. — Продолжай говорить, пожалуйста. Но прекрати беспокоиться. Чёрт с простудой, я же, — он усмехнулся, — Ной. Думаешь, умру от какой-то заразы?  
И поселил этими словами в её душе новые сомнения. Точной же — Ной. Он — Ной.  
Временами частыми ей вспоминался Орден, и брат, и научный отдел, и, конечно же, Канда, который либо умер где-нибудь далеко отсюда, либо доживает свои последние деньки в спокойствии, без Чистой Силы. Вспоминать приходилось часто, жалеть — ни разу. Одного взгляда на Аллена хватало, чтобы понять — ну куда же он. Куда же он один — поломанный-переломанный, держащийся на одной лишь злобе к себе и постепенно ускользающей цели, а теперь — ещё и заболевший.  
— А работа что? — спросил он у Линали вечером того же дня. Линали разогревала на огромной сковороде с поцарапанным дном лепёшки — сковороду эту взяла у соседки, по-женски полной от беременности женщины Ани. — Работу-то надо искать.  
— Лежи, — фыркнула Линали и подцепила пальцами лепёшку — жжётся. Пора снимать с огня. — Сейчас, точнее, сиди, иначе еда не в то горло залезет. А вообще — лежи, отдыхай и поправляйся. Я уж найду работу, и будут нам деньги.  
Аллен не привык перекладывать заботу на чужие плечи. Линали в нём это любила и ненавидела одновременно — Линали сама была такая же. С горячим лбом, со слабостью в коленях — он всё равно рвётся встать и помочь. Так рвётся, что хоть верёвками привязывай к кровати — да верёвок нет. Линали пихнула его в грудь, заставляя сесть, откинуться на спинку кровати, и вручила тёплую лепёшку со стаканом кофе. Старый стул скрипнул под её небольшим весом и заставил Аллена вновь замолчать — замолчать о том, что негоже ему лежать, надо проверить в городе нужные пабы (Йорк — он большой), подзаработать хоть малость и идти дальше.  
— Ты сказал, что любишь, когда я говорю, — пригубив слабый кофе, начала Линали. — Так слушай: если ты думаешь, что я пришла сюда только затем, чтобы таскаться за тобой, что драная собака, не способная к самостоятельному проживанию, то я прямо сейчас активирую Сапоги и врежу тебе ими — от большой любви. Я хочу помочь тебе, Аллен, потому что… — Я люблю тебя. — Ты мой друг. Моя семья. Переложи на мои плечи всю ответственность хотя бы на эти мгновения. Жуй лепёшку, ешь кофе и ложись спать.  
Аллен мог зваться хорошим другом ещё и потому, что умел слушать и прислушиваться. Он не перебил Линали ни разу, смотрел на неё внимательным взглядом и лишь под конец одними губами прошептал: «Спасибо». Линали выдохнула расслабленно, уткнула глаза в кофейную воду, когда пригубила кружку, и замолчала.  
После завтрака Аллен сразу уснул. Закутался с носом в тонкое одеяло и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в беспокойный сон. Линали скинула на стул всю одежду, которую он с себя снял, задумываясь, где бы её постирать, как в дверь раздался неуверенный стук. Она вздрогнула крупно, почувствовала себя дичью, а стук этот — приманкой, ведущей к гибели. Подавила в своём теле дрожь, укрыла Аллена с головой и открыла дверь с осторожностью.  
Но за ней стояла лишь соседка — беременная полячка средних лет Аня, придерживающая круглый живот пухлыми ладонями. Она улыбнулась приветливо, но слабо, даже не старалась заглянуть за плечо, давя в себе любопытство. Линали выдохнула, кажется, облегчённо, и послала ответную улыбку.  
— Сковородка, да? Спасибо вам большое. Сейчас. Прямо… прямо не знаю, что бы мы без вас делали. Заходите, хоть кофе угощу.  
— Не откажусь.  
Её живот даже под многослойными одеждами напоминал глобус — округлый, слегка приплюснутый, но ровный. Было видно, что Ане тяжело даётся каждый шаг, несмотря на то, как она старалась держаться, она с облегчением села на стул, несчастно, скрипнувший, и два женских взгляда метнулись к кровати — но Аллен в своей болезни ничего не слышал и не чувствовал, только тихо сопел в подушку.  
— Вы здесь откуда и надолго ли? — спросила Аня. Эти слова могли использоваться и в дружеской беседе, и в беспристрастном допросе — в зависимости от тона вопрошающего.  
— Мы тут же жили, в Клифтоне. Я и… и мой единокровный брат, Аллен. Отца унесло холерой два месяца назад, пришлось продать дом, хороший был дом, и перебраться сюда, — сказала Линали легко и уверенно, заставив поверить себя в эту ложь — только так ложь получается убедительной. — Теперь вот Аллен приболел, а мне уже надо работу искать.  
Глаза Ани загорелись; она сейчас чувствовала в себе потребность помогать и нашла возможность сделать это. Она поставила стакан с кофе себе на колено и слегка склонилась вперёд, опираясь крупной грудью на свой живот. Линали знала, что за этим должно последовать что-то интересное, и, помимо воли, сама подалась вперёд, навострив уши.  
— Это хорошо, что мы вам попались, — пробормотала Аня. — У меня мужа уволили с прошлой работы, на его начальника давили сверху, сокращать, сказали, надо. Но начальник хорошим мужиком оказался — устроил на другую работу. Тут типография неподалёку — недавно рабочие чуть не устроили забастовку из-за зарплат, и их поувольняли. Теперь ищут новых, временно, оплата — ежечасная. За час дают полфунта. Я б тоже пошла — уж сильно деньги нужны, но вот, — она кивнула на свой живот.  
Жизнь редко поворачивалась к Линали своей светлой стороной, но даже это не давало ей повода обозлиться — ни на кого в этом мире. Акума те же — вызывали лишь презрение, как игрушки в руках чего-то большего, а Нои — непонимание и отчаяние: зачем людям приходится воевать друг с другом? Линали не оставляла в своей душе места для злобы, наполняя её другими эмоциями, если не более светлыми, то менее тёмными; временами находя там даже разочарование, быстро потухающие вспышки ненависти и гложущее до костей равнодушие. Тогда как для кого-то злоба являлась мотиватором в жизни, Линали её отсутствие заставляло продвигаться вперёд.  
На типографию она прибежала как можно же быстрее. Аллен даже не проснулся, даже не поменял позы. Его состояние было стабильным, температура ни падала, ни ползла вверх. Возможно, это было хорошо, может и плохо — врачеватель из Линали был паршивый. И ей скрипя сердце пришлось оставить его одного.  
На типографии Линали первым делом встретилась с насмешливым юношей в хлопковой серой рубахе; волосы юноши отливали рыжим, напоминая о Кроссе, на острых скулах играли веснушки. Юноша осмотрел её с ног до головы и вскинул брови, услышав, что она пришла устраиваться на работу.  
— Имели опыт работы на ручном типографском станке? — спросил он. Линали помяла в пальцах ткань плаща.  
— Нет, мистер.  
— Ладно уж, ничего страшного, — ответил он легко, делая записи. — Имя?  
— Линали… Уолкер.  
— Возраст?  
— Семнадцать полных лет.  
— Что ж, мисс Уолкер (мисс же? отлично). Мистер Уилкерсон объяснит вам, как управляться со станком, а потом начнёте и Вы. Рабочий день с семи до семи часов. Платят полфунта за час. Выдача талонов на месте, потом подходите ко мне, чтобы получить наличными. Меня зовут Уилл Камелот, и ни слова про нашего министра, досадное совпадение — однофамилец. Ну, удачи.  
Он улыбнулся загадочно, как явно не улыбаются люди, дающие работу. Линали предпочла не обращать на это внимания.  
* * *  
Умирающие от голода дети в гнойниках именовали собой безразличие Бога — так для себя решила Линали, видя их чуть ли не каждый день в узких переулках, пока шла на работу. В чудо господнее она уже переставала верить, понимая, что это чудо может вылепить лишь сам человек — и внезапное выздоровление от трудной болезни, и результаты собственного тяжёлого труда. Всё, что происходило в этом мире, являлось следствием полного равнодушия сущего на Небесах, и тогда в голове появлялась мысль: может, всё не так и плохо? Может, его равнодушие поддерживает баланс?  
Многочасовая работа помогала избавить от этих мыслей. Помогала поселить в душе сосредоточенное спокойствие, сделав упор на физическую усталость и обыденные переговоры рабочих между собой, в которые она волей-неволей оказывалась втянута. Работа давала и деньги — достаточно денег на пропитание двоих людей, где один стремительно шёл на поправку и, кажется, чувствовал себя неловко за безделье. Поднимать эту тему, однако, не спешил — учился на своих ошибках.  
За три дня Линали успела заработать достаточно, чтобы двинуться дальше. Придя после работы в их тесную комнатушку, она обнаружила Аллена, бледного, но вполне уже здорового. Он пил холодный кофе, прислонившись спиной к газовой плите.  
— Привет, — поприветствовал он Линали отстранённо. Линали поставила на пол купленную еду и сказала осторожно:  
— Привет.  
По пути сюда ей вновь попались голодающие беспризорники, и пришлось лишиться буханки хлеба и одной консервы с невзрачной этикеткой — играть в Господа Бога Линали не хотелось, но пройти мимо них она не смогла, зная, что в кармане ещё оставалось достаточно денег, а дома — еды. Она рассказала об этом Аллену, на ходу ставя чайник с остатками утренней воды на огонь, чувствовала на себе его взгляд.  
— Линали, — позвал он её неуверенно. Линали бросила спичку и перевела на него свой взгляд. — Линали, всё же… почему ты пошла со мной?  
Началось. Она скрестила руки на груди, включив в себе Линали недовольную, но любящую. Аллен от этого сразу потупился и опустил взгляд светло-серых глаз.  
— В тот день, — сказала она. Несчастный стул скрипнул, когда Линали села на него, но никто из них не обратил на это внимания. — Когда ты уходил, ты поставил меня перед выбором: семья или… семья? Она раскололась, Аллен. У меня на глазах. Вначале половина научного отдела, Канда, потом ты… Знаешь, тогда ты был ближе всех. Тянул ко мне свою руку — а я соскучилась по твоим объятьям. И, не думая, пошла за тобой. Сейчас понимаю: если б за мной стоял Комуи, то я бы призадумалась — как минимум. Не знаю, какой бы исход был, так далеко в своих думах ещё не заходила. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не жалею. Что выбрала тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы нам приходилось сражаться. Я хочу быть на твоей стороне — и я всегда на ней буду.  
Когда Аллен прижал кулак ко рту, Линали поняла, что он еле сдерживает слёзы. Ну вот, опять — его душит злоба к самому себе. За то, что заставил Линали принимать такое нелёгкое решение. Глупый, не понимает, что незачем винить себя в неосмысленных поступках. Тогда ещё Линали видела в его руке, в его глазах отчаянный порыв и нежелание оставаться одному, тогда ещё Линали прочитала в его глазах то, что он сказал позже своим языком.  
Я люблю тебя.  
Аллен всё порывался что-то ответить, стараясь не выдать слёз в голосе, и Линали терпеливо ждала, как вдруг за тонкой стеной послышался отчаянный женский вскрик. Линали вскочила со стула, напряглась; видела, как Аллен сжал пальцы в кулаки. Облизала пересохшие губы, но потом поняла всё, расслабилась.  
— Аня, — сказала она с улыбкой. — Это соседка. Всё ходила на сносях, видимо, время пришло.  
Кажется, сама мысль о том, что где-то за стеной из чрева женщины рождается новая жизнь, заставила Аллена неуютно поёжится. Он прислушался до следующего вскрика и, в конце концов, не выдержал, налил себе ещё стакан кофе. Аллен выглядел так потерянно, что хотелось обнять его, прижав к себе, и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо. Обнять-то Линали могла, но вот от обещаний бы воздержалась — уж слишком не любила она лгать.  
— Я одновременно рад, что ты здесь, и жалею об этом, — сказал он грустно спустя некоторое время. Линали закинула мясо из консервов, в котором прожил и сала было больше, чем самого мяса, картошки, начищенной Алленом, и метнула на него взгляд, показывая, что слушает. — Не знаю, что бы делал без тебя. Именно без тебя. С другой стороны… втягивать тебя в это. — Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Твои слова (если они искренние) о том, что ты не жалеешь, делают мне легче.  
— Они искренние, Аллен, — перебила его Линали осторожно.  
Спать под крики Ани всё равно оказалось невозможно. Так что Аллен решил проверить за ночь все салуны и пабы Йорка, в которых любил бывать Кросс, а наутро уже отправиться в другой город. Линали была уставшей после работы, но спорить и тормозить ситуацию не хотела.  
Ночь здесь была тихая, но беспокойная и опасная в своей тишине. Везде таились бандиты и пьяницы, может, даже акумы. Линали оставалось лишь надеяться, что они ни на кого не наткнутся, и в этот раз им повезло. Они обошли все бары, которые вспомнил Аллен, переговорили с каждым равнодушным усталым владельцем заведения, и, в конце концов, остались ни с чем. Надежда изначально теплилась в Аллене еле заметной искрой, теперь потухала окончательно. Линали страшно было представить, что случится, когда он достигнет последнего бара, отпечатанного в памяти. Скорее всего, начнёт сопротивляться отчаянию, вспомнит ещё какой-нибудь бар, который пропустил случайно, где-нибудь в Эссексе, вернётся туда и…  
Кто знает, может, Кросс как раз там и затаился.  
Они вернулись домой к четырём часам утра. Аллен начал собирать нужные вещи, которые придётся взять с собой; Линали сгребла всю посуду и прислушалась. За стенкой шуршали едва различимые неуверенные шаги.  
Линали постучалась в соседнюю дверь еле слышно. Её открыл муж Ани, с серыми мешками под глазами, сонный, явно сильно уставший. Пробежался по Линали взглядом, едва узнавая, посторонился, пропуская.  
— Ну? — спросила она несколько нетерпеливо.  
— Девочка, — пробормотал он. — Аня хочет назвать её Рахилью, да пускай называет, имеет право, не я с ней так мучился. — Взгляд мужчины упал на посуду, которую Линали ставила на низкую тумбочку. — А сковороду себе оставьте. Аня сказала. Говорит, у нас ещё есть, не жалко.  
Линали поблагодарила сдержанно. Метнула взгляд на спящий на кровати кокон Ани из одеяла, увидела старую колыбельку, в которой сопела новорождённая девочка. Сердце защемило от осознания того, что она вылезла из глобуса на животе Ани буквально несколько часов назад. Линали попрощалась с мужем Ани сердечно, взяла ненужную сковородку, которую всё равно придётся оставить, и вышла на улицу.  
Аллен уже ждал её там.  
* * *  
Следующей остановкой оказался стоящий на Эйвоне Бат, с влажным воздухом и старыми домами. Красивый и тёплый, в другом он ничем не отличался от остальных городов — всё та же понурая людская масса на улицах, всё те же голодающие дети в подворотнях. Один пацан ловко выхватил из рук Аллена мешочек как раз в тот момент, когда тот пересыпал из него все деньги во внутренний карман брюк. Аллен усмехнулся и представил разочарование на лице мальчишки, когда тот поймёт, что в мешочке уже нет.  
— Линали, после такого — у тебя остаётся вера в человечество?  
Линали, по просьбе Аллена, внимательно вглядывалась в вывески, пытаясь найти бар под названием «ШексБир» (Линали неприлично хихикнула над этим).  
— Конечно. Вот вспомни, например, Аню. Она подкинула мне работу. Она одалживала мне сахар три раза, а когда я попыталась его вернуть — отмахнулась. Она подарила нам сковороду, в конце концов, — сказала Линали задумчиво. «ШексБира» было не видать. — Или вот. У нас на работе был парень, который выдавал деньги по талонам. Он один раз приплатил мне сверх просто потому, что его бесило начальство, а обычные работяги — он сам к обычным работягам относился, вот и понимал нас. Штука, кстати, в том, что фамилия у него была как у нашего премьер-министра из лейбористов — Камелот. Так что да, Аллен, мою веру в людей так просто не сломать.  
Аллен, кажется, призадумался. Странно. Раньше Линали и представить не могла, что будет ему (Аллену!) это втолковывать. Мальчишка вырос, и это принесло ему только разочарование и опустившиеся руки. Линали прекрасно его понимала, но, кажется, оставалась последним оплотом веры в человечество для него.  
В «ШексБире» о Кроссе не слышали уже много лет, но помнили его прекрасно и потребовали оплатить несчастные счета. Аллен устало придумал оправдание и выскользнул на улицу, садясь прямо на крыльцо бара. Линали присела на корточки за его спиной; положила ладонь на сгорбившееся плечо.  
— Я чувствую, — сказал Аллен честно, — что помру прежде, чем найду ответы на все свои вопросы. Если они вообще есть.  
Линали скользнула ладонью дальше, обняла его за шею и прижалась к спине. Дала почувствовать ровно бьющееся сердце и положила подбородок на седую макушку.  
— Тогда я сама найду все ответы и вытащу тебя с того света. Слышишь? Вытащу. — Спина Аллена затряслась — он тихо рассмеялся. Не поднимая головы, нащупал её руку и сжал в своей шершавой ладони. — Пойдём хоть комнату где-нибудь снимем. Мы не спали всю ночь.  
А люди тут — походили на бескрайние полчища акум. Прислушиваться к ним не хотелось, да куда от этого деваться? Любили люди осуждать, любили представить себя судьёй, но, в отличие от судьи, их решения не влекли за собой никаких последствий, а, значит, никакой ответственности на их плечи не ложилось. Они говорили громко, словно даже сплетничали напоказ, мол,  
Руби, а где же МакДауэллы? Руби, неужто они настолько обнищали, что убежали в другой город?  
Ясное дело; ко мне Дороти МакДауэлл перед отъездом заходила, просила соли, чтобы засолить забитую корову в дорогу — даже того нет. Ну и чёрт с ними, вечно ходили, побирались, муж, Уилфред, под каблуком всё время, никак не мог работу найти.  
Дела-а, Руби. Так Уилфред раньше ж на заводе работал, иногда консервы таскал оттуда и продавал нам подешевле. Вот это жалко, конечно.  
Жалко, понятное дело, да ты отвыкай. Бог как дал — так и отбирает, провинились мы все в чём-то, значит.  
И хотелось бы влезть, хотелось бы поспорить: Бог это виноват, или вы сами? Ведь никакого чуда господнего не существует, а, значит, и наказания тоже нет, есть только оно одно — равнодушие божие, набатом звенящее в головах среди верующих, но разочаровавшихся, не пытающихся призвать к этому остальных, потому что — ну кому хочется нести в массы одно лишь сплошное разочарование? Для того есть множество других причин, так что пускай веруют, пускай посылают молитвы, пускай за равнодушием разглядывают и чудо, и милосердие, и наказание — возможно, так даже правильнее.  
* * *  
Остракизму подвергались многие люди — и великие, и хорошие — в широком понимании этих слов. Людская демократия изгнала из страны Фемистокла, спасшего их страну. Люди вообще частенько ошибаются, и не видят в этом ничего плохого; говорят даже, мол, мы же люди, в конце концов. Ломаем чужие жизни — по ошибке, принимаем неправильные решения — по ошибке, ступаем на неверный путь — по ошибке.  
Это хорошо, когда ошибку ещё можно исправить. Исправить то, что они сотворили с Алленом, разрушив его жизнь из-за того, что он сам себе разрушил её когда-то, согласившись стать носителем Четырнадцатого, было уже невозможно. И здесь винить Орден Линали не могла — понимала. Понимала, какую опасность это может за собой повлечь, как и принятие ими мер. И всё равно не смогла пойти против Аллена, в очередной раз повинуясь сердцу. Может, пожалеет когда-нибудь. Может, нет.  
Город за городом пролетал перед глазами. Аллен больше походил на акуму, на автомате спрашивая у каждого владельца бара, паба, салуна, не видели ли они Кросса. Отрабатывал на нужное количество денег, заливал в себя кофе и засыпал некрепким сном. Линали заснуть сразу не могла. Смотрела на спину Аллена на его кровати, он спал на боку всегда, свернувшись, что эмбрион, не шевелился, но дышал громко и глубоко. Поправляла заботливо одеяло, натягивала его до носа, ловила невнятное бормотание и только после этого закрывала свои глаза. Засыпала.  
Так длилось шесть ночей; на седьмую она, сделав все свои ночные ритуалы вместо сутры, проснулась от того, что Аллен сидел на её кровати и смотрел на неё.  
В темноте его волосы и белая рубашка белели, как снег, светились, как серебристая луна. Линали разлепила сонные веки и уставилась на него непонимающе, приподнялась на локте. Лица Аллена видно не было, только слышалось сбивчивое нервное дыхание. Линали протянула руку к нему, боясь того, что он повернётся к лунному свету в окне и… и она увидит его золотые радужки глаз. Положила ладонь на щёку и поняла — она мокрая.  
Аллен накрыл её руку своей, безмолвный — потому как если скажет слово, то грудные рыдания вырвутся из него и обрушатся на Линали резким водопадам отчаяния. Склонил голову, заставив белоснежные пряди упасть на его лицо, словно в этой темноте нужда была скрывать его.  
— Ну что же ты, Аллен, ну что же ты, — прошептала она, садясь. Аллен склонился ещё ниже, прижался лбом к покрытой одной лишь ночной рубашкой груди. Вздрагивал плечами от сдавленных рыданий. — Я понимаю тебя, Аллен. Я… понимаю.  
Наверное, слова были лишними. Она понимала и это и заставила себя замолчать, хоть из груди и рвались непрошенные и не высказанные слова. Сейчас Аллену было не до них; он поднял голову, смотря снизу-вверх, и дорожки слёз блеснули в лунном свете. Линали чувствовала его дыхание на своём подбородке. Чувствовала, как его тёплые шершавые ладони обнимают её, прижимая к себе, елозя беспокойными пальцами по лопаткам. Чувствовала, как собственные кишки сворачиваются в тугой узел, а чувствительные соски, твердея, задевают тонкую ткань ночной рубашки.  
Кажется, они сходят с ума.  
Медленно и верно, передавая безумие друг другу, что эстафетную палочку, ждут на конце каждого круга. У Аллена вся грудь — в шрамах; Линали их сейчас не видела, но чувствовала мягкими подушечками пальцев. Рубцы выступали на коже длинными тонкими буграми. Каждый посылал холодок по собственному телу, каждый отзывался ноющей болью в груди, и Линали только и могла, что и дальше нежно вести пальцами по тому, по чему не вел так ещё никто другой до неё. Аллен на эти прикосновения говорил что-то, кажется, и не беспокоится, и не больно ему, и что у Линали жизнь тоже нелёгкая, но она, не желая слушать этого, притянула его к себе и коснулась приоткрытых сухих губ. Не затыкала бы, если б он говорил то, что так хотел сказать на самом деле, а она — так хотела услышать. Всего три несчастных слова, которые они никак уже сколько времени не могут произнести, хотя и без того обо всём прекрасно догадываются. Значит… значит, так ли им нужны эти слова?  
Аллен заполнил её аккуратно и медленно, Аллен дышал громко и рвано, словно раненный. Его сердце билось напротив бронха Линали — тяжело билось, быстро. Глупый, волновался, не хотел причинить боли. Линали откинула голову на тонкую подушку; тело, разработанное гимнастикой и полётами, не чувствовало боли от проникновения, и она, решившись, обхватила ногами его бёдра и притянула к себе ближе.  
Звякнули ножные кристаллические браслеты, а Аллен… Аллен глухо застонал ей в шею, и от этого стаи мурашек покатились волной по коже — от этой самой шеи, до напряжённых ляжек.  
Ей хотелось сделать это с Алленом, именно с Алленом, ни с кем другим. Если бы можно было выбирать, в кого влюбиться, она всё равно бы выбрала Аллена — десяток, сотни раз, столько, сколько бы это понадобилось сделать. Прижималась к его движущемуся телу, чувствовала в себе и не жалела — ни о чём; чувствовала себя по нужную сторону баррикады, стирала лица других дорогих людей со внутренней стороны век, потому как заниматься самоистязанием — себе же во вред. Вот он — Аллен. Он есть. Он рядом. Он любит её — иначе бы не смотрел так нежно, иначе бы не желал не отпускать так отчаянно, иначе бы не стонал так тихо и искренне, иначе бы… иначе бы…  
В голове — так много мыслей. Даже сейчас. И все они распались на мелкие осколки, когда удовольствие прокатилось по телу с того места, где череп покрывает мозг, до голых кончиков пальцев; удовольствие выгнуло её тело полукругом, заставив сильнее прижаться к Аллену, приняв его сердцебиение, как своё собственное, приняв его удовольствие в себя.  
Он не плакал уже — только продолжал тяжело дышать в шею. Оставил на ней поцелуй и отстранился.  
Сказал:  
— Я не знаю, что бы без тебя делал.  
Сказал:  
— Я люблю тебя, Линали.  
Вот так просто. Неужели, чтобы сказать три эти слова, нужно было пройти сквозь все эти дни холодного неуютного остракизма и молчаливых слёз в подушку?  
Она вздохнула; оправила задранную рубашку и почувствовала влажную холодную тяжесть между ног. Провела пальцами в том месте и поняла — мужское семя осталось внутри неё.  
— Я тоже, Аллен. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Луна скрылась за набежавшими облаками; и Аллен перестал светиться, стал тёмным силуэтом. Линали, однако, успела заметить спокойную улыбку на его губах.  
* * *  
Люди, всё же, любили совать носы в чужие жизни. Даже когда собственная била ключом, нет-нет, а в соседскую дверь заглянуть хотелось. Слухи неслись по улицам с катастрофической скоростью, говорили, мол,  
Ты знаешь, а Джейкоб ходит к Джой каждый вечер. Куда родители смотрят?  
Брось заливать-то. Джой же замуж за этого собиралась, скажи мне… за Эда Шермана. Уже год как помолвлены.  
И что ей мешает? Шермана ей родители подсунули, а Джейкоба она любит.  
Да что любовь! Они не женаты, а делят ложе. Где такое видано? Тьфу их. Погоди, вот увидишь — ничего хорошего не выйдет. Бог-то голубков этих видит, вот и покарает.  
Если так — то Бог не верит в любовь. Богу чужды человеческие чувства, ведь главное для него — сказанные свадебным обрядом слова перед его ликом в церкви. Хотя… понятное дело, никого он не покарает, он — воплощение равнодушия небесного.  
Линали думала об этом, слушая чужие пустосплени, сравнивала себя с Джой, а Аллена — с этим Джейкобом. Неужели они правда… не могут просто любить друг друга, а становятся сразу порочными грешниками перед глазами Господа и навсегда захлопывая перед собой ворота Рая?  
Глупости. Меньше слушать, особенно — про Бога.  
Она толкнула дверь внутрь, поставила сумку с буханкой белого хлеба и пачкой соли в угол и посмотрела на Аллена. Тот сидел на своей кровати, скрестив лодыжки, смотрел на Линали внимательно и настороженно. Она захлопала ресницами непонимающе и выпрямилась.  
— Я была в местах, где ты сказал. Кросса там нет и не было, — сообщила Линали, поколебавшись, как всякий человек, собирающийся сообщить неприятные вести. Аллен слегка кивнул головой. — У тебя что?  
Аллен помедлил с ответом. Опустил голые ступни на деревянный холодный пол и пошевелил грязными пальцами.  
— Пусто, — ответил он наконец спокойным голосом.  
Линали вытащила принесённую еду из сумки и положила на тумбочку. Что-то тут не так. Наверное, это чувствовалось и на интуитивном уровне, но помимо того в глаза бросались и очевидные факты — Аллен никогда не смотрел с таким настороженным изучением, об отсутствии учителя сообщал извиняющимся мягким тоном, да и в движениях его сейчас чувствовалась какая-то скованность, вело его из стороны в сторону, как подвыпившего. Линали подошла к окну, старательно делая вид что разглядывает что-то на улице, и увидела в отражении крадущегося к ней Аллена с напряжённой рукой, готовой к удару.  
Так и знала.  
Она резко переместилась вправо, и удар прошёлся по стене. Аллен прошипел что-то сквозь зубы, посмотрел на Линали с непониманием и злостью. Нет, Господи… нельзя этого человека Алленом называть. Нельзя.  
Тот, поняв, что сделать задуманного не получилось. Состроил невинный взгляд — каков актёр! — отступил на шаг.  
— Я… — начал он растерянно, но Линали, не желая слушать этого лживого блеяния, перебила его:  
— Четырнадцатый.  
Ной поморщился, как от досады. Всё ещё не стирая этого виноватого взгляда, продолжал свою игру, непонятно на что надеясь. Линали не знала, проживал ли Четырнадцатый эту жизнь вместе с Алленом, или считывал его воспоминания потом, или вообще ничего не знал, и был почти что новорожденным. Линали смотрела теперь и понимала, что за этим растерянным взглядом он не сможет скрыть свою ноеву натуру, даже пытаться не стоит. Сообщила ему об этом, и вызвала усмешку на губах.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Ты меня раскрыла. — Он поднял руки вверх, показывая белые ладони. — Пожалуйста, впредь — Неа Кэмпбелл, я ведь не зову тебя экзорцисткой, Линали.  
Когда Неа не скрывался, то был похож на Аллена, как Миранда походила на Сокаро. Оказывается, выражение лица может изменить черты лица, и это хищное насмешливое выражение, принадлежащее Неа, выступившее на лице Аллена, делало его более острым, резким. От ухмылки выступили скулы, и кожа вокруг глаз стянулась, делая Аллена старше своих шестнадцати лет. Взгляд его, вмиг пожелтевший, не имел и каплю отчаянной решительности Аллена, когда тот думал о своей цели, ни капли его мягкой нежности, когда он смотрел на Линали. Неа смотрел на Линали, как на забавное недоразумение, добычу, которую хочется убить и освежевать.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что пока мы преследуем одну цель, — продолжая держать руки поднятыми вверх, сообщил он. Не смог избавиться от Линали — пошёл по другой тропе тактики. — Мне тоже нужен Кросс Мариан. Где его искать — вы лучше знаете. Да и мне требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому телу.  
Линали сцепила зубы. К этому телу. Мерзавец.  
— Не скали на меня зубы, Линали. Я отдам контроль тела твоему драгоценному Аллену. Если буду уверен в наших общих целях, — сказал он внезапно серьёзно. Ухмылка слезла с его лица, а руки опустились вниз.  
Это — всё равно что совершать сделку с дьяволом. А сделку с дьяволом обычно совершают люди, которые не видят другого выхода из ситуации.  
— Хорошо, Неа, — сказала Линали, прикрыв глаза на секунду. — Будь уверен — мы ищем Кросса Мариана, у нас общая цель. А теперь… Верни…  
Он её не дослушал. Исчез, оставив после себя лишь неприятное воспоминание и ноющую от резкого неправильного ухода вправо лодыжку. Аллен — это был Аллен — смотрел на испуганную и теперь не скрывающую этого Линали непонимающе, и еле успел поймать в свои крепкие ладони, когда та хлопнулась в обморок.  
* * *  
Старый пастор напоминал тигра, мечущегося по клетке. Он говорил страстно, звучно и складно, словно ставил пьесу Шекспира, прыгал с одного края толпы к другой. Толпа слушала его, раскрыв рты, отсчитывала деньги, чтобы отдать побольше за такую проповедь. И Линали стояла поодаль и слушала: всем воздастся за их грехи.  
Интересно, думала она, является ли для кого-то наказанием то, что для другого может показаться счастьем? Неужто правда Бог всё выбирает тщательно, рассчитывает, и только потом посылает кару небесную? Неужели пастор прав, и нужно прямо сейчас бросить денег в его протянутую ладонь, то и дело юркающую в позвякивающий серебром карман?  
Думала — а потом усмехалась своим мыслям и шла дальше, расталкивая локтями эту толпу. Деньги у неё, конечно, были, и, наверное, даже побольше, чем у многих в этой толпе. Вот только разбрасывать их она не собиралась — не в её, не в их с Алленом положении, и, опять же, поступала куда разумнее, чем многие среди этих людей.  
Торговка налила ей пол-литра коровьего молока в жестяную банку, заслуженно получила свои монеты и потеряла к Линали всякий интерес. У торговки был цепкий намётанный взгляд, и она сразу поняла, зачем Линали молоко и сколько она может себе позволить — и обращалась с ней подобающе, со снисходительным добродушием. Линали на все её слова кивала, принюхивалась к молоку, а, попрощавшись, отошла подальше и сделала внушительный глоток.  
Она давно не пила молока — с тех пор, как покинула Орден. Уже полтора месяца как. Воспоминания о доме и семье сдавливали тисками, но Линали успешно откидывала их подальше. Она должна быть сильной, чтобы сильным был Аллен — он ведь так ради неё старается это делать.  
С появления Неа прошла неделя. Всю эту неделю они оба были на взводе, ожидали удара из-за угла и не спали ночами. Аллен смотрел на Линали неотрывно, говорил: если увидишь в моих зрачках золотой отблеск — бей посильнее. Линали, конечно, смотрела, конечно, соглашалась, но ударить бы всё равно рука не поднялась — Аллен ведь. Как можно Аллена ударить?  
Она сделала ещё один глоток молока и вспомнила Аню. Аня была первым дружелюбно настроенным лицом в их трипе; перешедшая рубеж молодости, она казалась мудрее и знающей о жизни — бытовой жизни — на порядок больше. У Ани был круглый живот, который при ходьбе приходилось поддерживать ладонями, но ходила она уверенно и резво. Линали уважала её за доброту и силу духа. Линали надеялась, что малышку Рахиль ожидает судьба лучше, чем тех голодных беспризорников на улице.  
Хотя, наверное, это лицемерно. В чём провинились те голодающие дети — почему их она не может жалеть, а Рахиль — может?  
Линали нужен был кто-то, кто бы объяснил, что человеческих сочувствия и любви не хватит на весь мир. Не то, чтобы она сама этого не понимала, просто… кажется, разучилась доверять самой себе.  
Аллен встретил её поднятыми руками вверх и весельем в голосе.  
— Ну, бить собираешься?  
Линали поставила пустую жестяную банку, которую случайно принесла во временное жилище, и воззрилась на Аллена, который и Алленом-то не был.  
— Не собираюсь, если найдёшь веское оправдание своего пребывания здесь.  
Сегодня она хотела постираться. От Аллена пахло, как от буйвола, ладно — пот, к нему они оба привыкли, так этот герой умудрился на работе упасть в хлев со свиньями. Линали велела ему раздеться и сидеть ждать, пока она сходит на рынок за кое-чем. Вернулась — а Неа Д. Кэмпбелл уже тут как тут, полуголый, ходит кругами по комнате.  
— Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты говорила правду, что наша сделка в силе, — ответил Неа, с интересом заглядывая внутрь банки, но находя там только белые капли молока на стенках. — Дайте только старому параноику успокоения.  
— Получил? Проваливай, — устало сказала Линали и взяла разящую свиньями охапку вещей Аллена. Выбросила её за порог и пошла искать таз.  
Неа следовал за ней по пятам.  
— Ты, кажется, что-то особенно неприветливая сегодня, — проговорил он задумчиво. Помог достать с верхней полки старого шкафа таз и отнёс за порог. — Нездоровится, Линали?  
Он — раздражал. До зубовного скрежета. Хотелось вновь поднять этот таз и стукнуть им по чужой головушке, так, чтобы в той зазвенело. Линали бы так и поступила, но помнила, что головушка эта ни в чём не виновата и вообще на данный момент не принадлежит своему носителю. Поэтому держалась изо всех сил.  
— А молоко с каких пор пьёшь? Чего не делишься? — присев на корточки, поинтересовался он. Кажется, искренне. Помог вытащить рубашку из пальто и сложил рядом. — В обмороки тут падала… Погоди-ка…  
Его рука метнулась к груди Линали и несильно сжала её. Та хотела ударить по ней, но даже не успела среагировать. Неа резко поднялся на ноги и попятился назад, утыкаясь спиной в стену. В глазах его плескалось шальное недоверие, а на губах изогнулась змеёй усмешка. Он понял.  
А ей самой не понять — то ли смешно ему, то ли поверить не может. Линали медленно и настороженно поднялась на ноги. Держала на себе чужой взгляд стойко, стараясь предугадать дальнейшие действия.  
— Что же Аллену не расскажешь? Боишься? Могу помочь, — продолжал он.  
— Только попробуй. Не умеешь ты помогать, — ответила Линали и сжала пальцы в кулаки. Неа проследил за её взглядом и внезапно стёр улыбку. От этого стало как-то спокойнее, и Линали расслабила пальцы.  
— Я-то помолчу. До поры до времени. Но скоро всё заметно станет, и Аллену придётся рассказать.  
— Без тебя знаю, — ответила она, вновь садясь на корточки и продолжая перебирать одежду. — Принеси воды мне, она здесь, в цистерне за углом, и иди прочь уже.  
Неа смотрел на неё долго и молча. В тишине плавала напряжённая недосказанность и желание убрать её, выговорив всё до конца. Но вместо этого Неа послушно поднял таз и направился к цистерне, пока Линали провожала его взглядом. Тимканпи наблюдал за ними с воздуха, и Линали, глядя на него, безмолвно приложила палец к губам.  
* * *  
Внутри неё рос ребёнок.  
Пока ещё ничтожно маленький, даже без собственного сердца, размером, наверное, не больше фасоли; он, тем не менее, стал причиной частой рвоты и очищенного напрочь желудка, этого мерзостного чувства, когда тошнота катится по горлу, чтобы покинуть тело хозяйки с отравленными бактериями. В такие моменты, когда Линали, срываясь, бежала как можно дальше от глаз Аллена, она чувствовала себя преступницей, потому как скрывала нечто серьёзное и ценное. То, о чём Аллен имел право знать.  
Неделя за неделей её мучила мысль, что ребёнок становится всё больше. Ему вскоре станет тесно в этом пространстве, ограниченном кожей и мясом, и он эту кожу будет растягивать вперёд своим телом и околоплодными водами, в которых безмятежно плавает, превращая материнский живот в подобие… глобуса. Это, конечно, не останется незамеченным для Аллена — особенно с учётом того, что в других местах Линали заметно схуднула. Тогда придётся рассказывать не только про зародившуюся внутри жизнь, но и про то, почему она так долго это скрывала. А объяснения этому…  
Его нет.  
Страхи, внезапно поселившиеся в голове, покалывание в кончиках пальцев, дрожь в закалённых до того боями ногах — всё выливалось на голову ушатом ледяной воды, когда Линали открывала рот: «Аллен, я…»  
И страхи доканчивали же: «…я схожу за солью», «…я пойду спать, пожалуй», «...я сегодня видела мужчину, похожего на Канду». И замолкала. Аллен, ничего не подозревая, улыбался и кивал головой. А ребёнок внутри неё — рос.  
Линали считала недели. Не со дня его появления, а с того дня, как узнала это. К концу первой недели про это узнали Неа и Тим, к концу второй у неё случился настолько сильный токсикоз, что пришлось говорить Аллену, мол, отравилась.  
Третья неделя.  
Шестая.  
Десятая — и двенадцатая, на которой она, стоя нагой в их маленькой комнате в Глазго, с ужасом понимала, что скрывать более это не удастся.  
Она скучала по их близости, от которой пришлось отказаться, чтобы скрыть. По рукам Аллена, нежно скользящим по её телу, по его хриплому рваному дыханию и тихим редким стонам. По ощущениям горячей плоти внутри неё и волнам наслаждения, расползающихся по всему телу.  
И вот — двенадцатая неделя, одежда у её ног, порхающий в воздухе Тимканпи, решивший остаться здесь, не идти с Алленом… и маленький выступающий живот, наполненный водами, в которых плавает её ребёнок.  
Аллен вернулся, когда она натягивала плащ на голое тело. Сидела к нему спиной, боясь повернуться, сложила ладони на животе. Тим разместился у неё на коленях, кажется, понимал всё и пытался подбодрить. И Линали решилась.  
— Знаешь, сколько здесь мука стоит? А-а, не забивай голову, — бормотал Аллен рассеянно и добродушно. — Много, в общем. Больше, чем в Англии. Я, конечно, возмущён…  
— Аллен, — перебила она его, разворачиваясь к нему. Тот замолчал и захлопал белыми длинными ресницами. — Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.  
Аллен напрягся, открыл было рот, как вдруг в глазах его мелькнула полнейшая растерянность и испуг. Он отшатнулся к стенке, прижав пальцы к голове. Линали, забыв обо всех заготовленных словах, бросилась к нему.  
— Что? Что такое?  
— Тот Ной… Мудрость. Он говорит со мной. Они здесь, — прошептал он обессиленно. Взял Линали за руку и потащил за собой. — Нам нужно… нужно…  
Он затормозил, опять озадачив Линали. Она осторожно освободила руку из его крепкого чужого захвата, потянула за плечо, разворачивая к себе. На неё смотрели червонные ноевы глаза Неа.  
Ей едва удалось подавить рвущийся наружу стон отчаяния.  
— Мои дорогие родственники здесь, — хищно сказал Неа. — Не хотелось бы мне с ними встречаться, но выбора нет. Вайзли уже знает, где мы.  
Он появлялся иногда, последнюю неделю — зачастил. Было в Неа что-то нечеловеческое, мрачное, что отталкивало от себя и никак не роднило с Алленом, но Линали научилась и его принимать, адаптируясь к ситуации. Неа любил крепкий кофе с сахаром, кашу с перцем и мог обнимать Тимканпи долгими минутами. С притворной нежностью говорил с животом Линали, за что получал лёгкие подзатыльники, таскал ей тяжёлые предметы и, кажется… Возможно — если, конечно, собственные мозги совсем не затуманились, подкидывая желанные мысли — смог бы стать им союзником до поры до времени.  
Он вывел Линали на улицу. И встал на месте, сунув руки в карманы.  
— Ты что? Не собираешься бежать? — спросила она нервно.  
— От Вайзли-то убежать? — усмехнулся он. — Он за нами с самого начала наблюдал, зуб даю. Теперь решил личико своё поганое явить. Ну и ладно. Разберёмся, — хрустнул он пальцами. — А ты иди. Иди-иди. Я бы не стал рисковать понапрасну, знаешь же, а тебе в таком положении тут делать нечего. Какая неделя?  
— Двенадцатая. Неа…  
— Иди, говорю. Иначе оглушу и насильно запрячу в какую-нибудь повозку, — сказал он раздражённо и подтолкнул Линали. — Я найду тебя. И верну Аллена. Потом мы продолжим искать Кросса.  
Больше всего на свете она не любила, когда ей распоряжались. Это любили делать все — начиная с верхушки Ордена, заканчивая любимым братцем. И каждый — почти каждый — свой протест ей приходилось глотать и молча выполнять приказы. В этот раз она решила, что поступит так, как того хочет, останется и поможет Аллену — зря, что ли, ушла за ним… Как Неа, напоследок положив живую алленову ладонь ей на живот, задержав её там на мгновение, развернулся.  
Может, если они оба выживут, эта ладонь сможет баюкать ребёнка — их ребёнка.  
И она поверила Неа. Побежала. В голове поселился плотный туман и выполз наружу, застилая обзор, покрывая глаза мутной пеленой. Люди всё так же походили на серолицых акум, словно специально сгущались в тех местах, где она пробегала, мешали ей. Локоть ушибся обо что-то твёрдое, когда она в очередной раз оттолкнула от себя кого-то, и когда, наконец, сердце забилось в горле, а дыхание стало острым, как бритва, люди расступились, и перед Линали оказалась огороженная домами травяная поляна для выгула скота, сейчас — пустующая.  
Она прошлась вперёд, на пустую местность. Вокруг росли кусты можжевельника, а трава смялась под коровьими и лошадиными копытами в многих местах. Линали подняла руку к лицу, пощупала щёки — мокрые.  
Ей ведь… ей ведь нужно пить больше молока. Проверится у врача — Матрона, как же она скучает по Матроне. Известить брата, конечно же, какой ужас будет у него на лице. Возможно, попросить Ривера и Миранду стать крёстными — просто потому, что так надо, без этого никуда. Но вначале — сказать обо всём Аллену. Сказать ему, если Неа сдержит обещание и вернёт его целым и невредимым.  
Линали хотела подарить ему новый смысл в жизни, но знала, что не сможет, не станет это никогда для Аллена смыслом. Его остракизм — вот его смысл и его цель на данный момент, из него он черпает свою злобу, дающую сил для жизни.  
Она встала на четвереньки и проползла дальше, к местам, где росло небольшое скопление сорняковых цветов. Легла на спину, положила ладони на слегка выступающий живот, смотря на пасмурное, покрытое серыми облаками небо.  
Ребёнок внутри неё шевельнулся.


End file.
